Dropped Pencil
by AverageApple
Summary: Who ever said dropping your pencil got the cute boy's attention? Sasuke/Sakura AU


A/N: Hi there! My name is AverageApple, and this is my first fan-fiction written on this site, or any site really...

Anyway, because this is my first written story, it is not going to be very good. There is probably numerous grammatical errors, and the plot itself probably isn't very interesting. But that's why I need some good constructive criticism! So please don't be afraid to tell me if it sucks, because I promise my feelings won't be hurt.

This is a short SasuSaku one-shot, so it won't take you long to read. Please enjoy this fabulous, or not-so-fabulous, fan-fiction!

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT **own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters in it. They all belong to the creator, Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

I sighed, looking out the window. It was a cloudy day, and there was snow covering the ground like a blanket. Every other school around us got a snow day, but our principal, Kakashi Hatake, decided that he liked watching his students suffer. So we were all forced to come here and learn about stuff. How useless!

Looking around the classroom, I noticed that some students weren't here. They probably decided to ignore our idiotic principal and stay home. I wasn't surprised to see that Naruto Uzumaki wasn't here, he skipped on regular days too. And he wonders why he's getting straight D's...

It was about three minutes till the bell would ring for school to start, and our teacher wasn't even here yet. A part of me hoped that he would never show up, that way I could take a much needed nap. Looking around once more, I noticed a few students who already had their heads on their desks, in sleep-ready position. I blinked my eyes drowsily.

Just before the bell was about to ring, the boy of my dreams walked right through the door, shining of all his Uchihan glory. He was walking right towards me! Of course his assigned seat was the one right next to mine, but still! He was walking towards me! I couldn't hide the smile that grazed my lips, and I hoped that I didn't look like a complete moron.

Sitting down next to me, he took out his cellphone and began to text someone. How sexy. I found myself staring at him dreamily, cheek's tinged pink. He glanced at me, forehead wrinkling. I saw his lips form words, but I didn't hear what he said.

"Hmmm?" I asked, only half paying attention to what I was saying.

"I said, can you stop staring at me! Jeez you're annoying." He huffed and turned his attention back to his cellphone.

My cheeks instantly turned scarlet, and I couldn't even get myself to utter an apology. I almost groaned in embarrassment.

Finally, the teacher ran in, looking out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late, class! The roads were awful, and don't even get me started on the traffic!"

We all stared at him, annoyed at the fact that he showed up at all.

"Well, aren't you all looking lively today? I bet you're all excited to take that math test I was talking about yesterday!" Asuma-Sensei laughed, looking as preppy as always.

Everyone groaned, Sasuke included. Even when annoyed, Sasuke was hot.

"Don't give me that! I'm sure you'll all do great...or at least pass!" He chuckled a little at his annoying joke.

As he passed out the tests, I grabbed a pencil out of my satchel, along with my calculator. I was pretty good at math, so I was confident that I would get an A, but that didn't mean I actually wanted to take the test! Especially not on a Tuesday morning. I'd always hated Tuesdays...

Looking down at the first problem, I wasn't surprised that I knew how to do it. Quickly jotting down the answer, I moved on to the next problem. As I did it though, I payed extra hard attention to my pencil. For some reason, it seemed like it was calling out to me. Now this may sound insane, but it was 7:30 in the morning and I was exausted.

Then it hit me. I don't know why I hadn't seen it before! It was so simple. All I had to do was drop my pencil, close to Sasuke of course, and ask him to pick it up for me. It would be like all of those romantic high-school movies, where the boy's and the girl's eyes meet, and they fall deeply in love with one another at first sight. Once he saw my bright, green eye's, he wouldn't be able to resist me!

I took a breath, waiting for the perfect moment to arrive. When it did, I let the pencil slip from my fingers, and it hit the floor with a light clacking sound.

I tapped Sasuke on the shoulder, and he looked at me.

"Sasuke-san, could you grab my pencil for me?" I asked, fluttering my eyelashes in what I hoped was an attractive way.

"Hn." He bent down and grabbed it for me, setting it down on my desk without even a second glance.

"Thanks..." I mumbled, dissappointed.

How could my plan have failed? I planned it so perfectly! Well, maybe not, but it still took me a whole minute to think up! Pursing my lips, I continued the test.

I finished the test rather quickly, and when I finished putting the final answer down, I got up and put it on Asuma-sensei's desk. He grinned at me and gave me a thumbs up. Forcing myself to smile back, I made my way back to my desk.

I didn't have anything else to do, so I started to spin the pencil in my fingers. I could always try and drop it again, second time's a charm! Or is it third time's a charm? Oh well, I'll never know if I don't try! Quitting is for losers, and you're no loser! No, you're a Haruno! You're the best of the best. CHA!

After giving myself that brief pep talk, I prepared myself to let go of the pencil. It takes a lot of patience, you know.

Nodding my head, I dropped it. I smiled when it landed right next to Sasuke's foot. He had such a sexy foot...

"Sasuke-san, can you pick up my pencil? I seemed to have dropped it again." I asked in the sweetest voice I could muster.

He looked at me, eyes narrowed. "Hn." He bent down and picked it up, setting it down on my desk, and going straight back to his test. My shoulders slumped in defeat.

It seemed that I wasn't as good at this as I thought I was. Who fails at dropping a freakin' pencil? I'm such a loser...

As people started finishing the test, the room gradually grew louder as people began to talk amongst themselves. Of course I didn't have any friends in this class, so I sat there awkwardly, looking like a dork. Someone tapped my shoulder. My head whipped around and I almost gave myself a whiplash. I stared at Sasuke, shocked that he, the almighty Uchiha, had chosen to touch me.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered.

"I dropped my pencil, could you pick it up for me?" He asked, a small smirk present on his face.

Nodding, I bent down to pick it up, and as I handed it to him, I made sure to make eye contact. He took it from me and smiled slightly. My heart skipped a beat, I swear it did!

"Thanks." He turned around, putting the pencil back into his satchel. Just as I was about to get dissappointed, he turned back around and said the words that made my heart melt.

"You have really pretty eyes, I've never seen a color like that before."

My cheeks flushed pink, and I mumbled a quiet thank-you.

"So, you're name's Sakura Haruno, right?" He asked.

"Uh-huh..." I replied, gulping.

"Nice name, it fits you." He smirked at me as my cheeks grew redder. Just at that moment, the bell rang. Kids instantly began gathering their things.

As I was about to get up and leave, Sasuke stopped me.

"Hey, Sakura, we should go out sometime, kay?"

"Sounds good." I replied, smiling.

"Cool, see you."

As he left, I did a little victory dance. I didn't care what people thought. I was gonna go out with Sasuke Uchiha!

**CHA! **

* * *

The end. I hope it wasn't too painful to read...

Anyway, sorry if the characters were OOC!

-AverageApple


End file.
